destiny brings us together
by SilverWolf222
Summary: When your world collides with the team crafted crew some crazy stuff might happen...Preview:My sprint has finally gave out and I can hear the hissing of the creepers that catch up to me as I stumble over my own feet.
1. Chapter 1

I feel my heart pound inside my chest and beads of sweat trickle down my face as I run as fast as I can back to my little wooden house I made to survive the night from the many mobs that swarm around me as they spawn in the cold darkness.

I know it was a bad idea to go hunt for meat at sunset so far out from my house but I had to. I was already down to three on my hunger bar.

My sprint has finally gave out and I can hear the hissing of the creepers that catch up to me as I stumble over my own feet. I feel something sink into my leg and feel something wet and sticky flow down my leg. There is a sting every time I take a step so I finally look down to see many arrows sticking out from every which way of my legs from all the skeletons that I have passes.

I'm so close to my house now its just over the two more little hills then I will see the glow of torches from inside. I hear another hiss and every thing moves in slow motion as I see the creeper flash as it aluminate with pure power and stares me down with those beady black eyes that intertwine with its mouth. I try to avoid it by making a sudden right turn but I'm to late.

The blast sends me twenty blocks away being slammed into a tree making all the air forced right out of my lunges and into the cold night. My ears still ringing from the blast I can feel all my bones ache as I roll over, this is the end I think the zombies will pick me off any minute now . I can smell my burnt hair and skin as I lay there in the grass.

The ringing starts to subside but I don't hear what I expect to hear which would be hissing, groaning, arrows zipping through air but no there are voices. I can't place the voices but they are yelling and fighting warrior voices that don't sound scared or alone but triumphant and then worried as the voices get closer to me.

I can't see any more too much blood from my forehead has dripped into my eyes. I feel a strong set of arms wrap around my legs and back being lifted into the air bridal style.

I'm able to open my eyes for a second to see who is carrying me. It's a man with chocolate-brown hair, black sunglasses and a purple and yellow pendent around his neck. We are surrounded by smoke and ash that burns my eyes but even then through all the disaster and yelling in the background he give me a crooked shining smile and I know I'm going to be alright.

"Thank you." I whisper to the stranger before drifting off to total darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Crickle...Crackle... I'm so sore, what happened? Were am I? I open my eyes slowly to find a slow burning fire in a fire-place. Crickle, crackle a low hum comes from the burning wood that echos through the small room. Feeling wool underneath me soft and comfortable. I try to sit up but collapse back to the bed from my arms not being able to support my body yet. I hear a different creak now. Its coming from the door. A young man walks in slowly and notices I'm awake.

"Hey, good you're awake. We started to get worried there."

"Um, who exactly is we?"

"Oh ya Im Adam or you can call me sky and you're currently in the recovery part of sky hub 2.0 or you can just call it sky army's base which is also were dead army, stars, fish army and all the other followers of team crafted come to for refuge or to help fight all the enemies and haters."

"I think I lost you."

"That's okay we can explain more in detail later but for now just eat this mushroom soup and get some rest will ya not to be mean or anything but you kind of look like sh** ha ha."

***Timeskip after a much-needed rest***

Stumbling down the long wooden hallway I can hear the voices coming from a couple rooms down. I make it to the door which is all ready open I peer in to see a group of guys laughing and having great time with each others company. One of them spots me as he was having a laughing fit to the point were his green and black headphones almost fell off.

"Hey who's that?" The headphone boy says while pointing at me.

"Wow finally you're awake." Adam says while stomping over to me. Then gives me a big bear hug that I was not expecting.

"Well this is the crew Ty with the headphones, Jasons in the spaceman suit, Jeromes the fluffy fellow in a classy suit *slurps*, Mitch that sexy guy over there with a checkered hoodie "that's right biggums.", Ian the other cool guy besides me with glasses, and the fish is Quentin "I'm not a fish!" okay chill fish chill."

"And guys this isss um I never got your name."

"Oh its ,*insert your name here*."

"Awesome" "I like that name." "cool" I heard from different people in the room that I already forgot the names for.

* * *

(A/N-I need OC's so if you want to be in the story in the comments put your

(real or username for minecraft)

your minecraft skin looks like (if you do not have one explain what you would like it to look like.)

army you want to be in (which youtuber you follow)

would you like to be shipped with? (come on don't be shy)


End file.
